Macie Nicholson, creator of the blessed
by bookowl26
Summary: Book 2 in the series of the "Great Heroes". Macie Nicholson is no ordinary mortal, she also isn't an ordinary demigod. Soon after her 12th birthday, Macie realizes she is too important to live. This is one of her many battles, follow Macie's journey.
1. DISCLAIMER!

**I absolutely do not own anything in the story. I would like to, but... otherwise I'd be very rich. And I'm not that rich. But you know what I own and what I don't, right? Click the "next" button to see more of the story.**

 **Catch you later,**

 **bookowl26**


	2. Macie is bored

Chapter 1- Macie is bored

* * *

I'm Macie Nicholson, no ordinary demigod. I have a history, a huge history. Well I used to be a super powerful demigod, but now I'm quite a normal one. If demigods are normal! Thank the fates. It all started one afternoon, and I was in History class...

I look at the clock. It goes tick-tock. Skipping stones over a (big) rock. Ignoring the older people who try to mock (me). Touching a going outside and receiving an electrical shock. Ugh ADHD...

"45 minute warning!" the teacher calls. I scribble the final answer, and I look outside. Birds are outside singing. I wish I could be outside there right now. I'm bored. Wait... don't I have a new book by Rick Riordan, "The Lost Hero"? I think I'll take it out.

Oh look, there's a note from Leo. He's my best friend. I found him next to the school bully, who was telling him to shut up and never to do something again. I know... that's so cliche. Best friends find each other in the strangest way. Wait... did that rhyme again? The eighth graders pick on Leo, the orphan kid, and me, the 6th grader, and I'm younger than most of the people in the school.

It's October 14, and The Lost Hero just came out. My mother is the nicest person in the world. I'm an orphan too, because my father died, and my biological mother abandoned me when I was little. It's a dark story... I haven't told anybody.

I flip to the first page. Looks like we have new demigods. I think Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Leo a son of Hephaestus or Hermes, and Jason... I don't know. My best friend has the same name as Valdez... but they are nothing in common. Except for the brown hair. Wait... Valdez is Hephaestus spawn.

"Come on, Macie, we gotta go", Leo whispers from next to me. That much time wasted daydreaming...

"Okay Leo. I got the note- so we are going to some place tomorrow? And did you ask my mother?" I question, giving my owl stare.

"She knows", he whispered, nudging me. I nudge him back.

"Oh, so little Macie and freak kid Leo like each other..." one of the tall guys smirks.

I turn to him and shout only 3 words- SHUT, UP, and ZACH. He gets the point, since there is a _very sharp_ pencil point to his throat. Since when did I get that...

"Okay Leo, I'll go", I grin, looking at him. We do a fistbump and walk off in different directions.

LINEBREAK

I go home, dump my things, and sigh loudly. Turning to a random page at the beginning, I find it lucky that I found the exact page I was on 10 minutes ago. I read for a while, occasionally thinking about how The Lost Hero was going to turn out. (LOL I was going to make Macie read to page 26 which is my favorite number, and the end of a chapter)

"We are going on a camping trip?"

"Yes Macie", my adoptive mother, Minerva chides.

"Bring your book and some brownies in the kitchen", Minerva adds.

I go outside, but I am greeted with a special surprise. I find out Leo is a... satyr. He also has brought two other people with him.

I look at the girl with the cinnamon colored hair, and the pale boy with dark eyes, and I swagger to the right, then the left, trying to maintain balance.

 _Okay... this is an author's note. I'm going to let you decide who's POV I'm using. It's a challenge! The girl is Hazel Levesque, the boy is Nico di Angelo. And I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. Leo is not Valdez, as I mentioned earlier. Oh I'm in my own POV right now. Bye and thanks for reading. Click the next button -_


	3. Leo is a satyr

Chapter 2- Leo is a satyr

* * *

Last chapter: "I look at the girl with the cinnamon colored hair and dark skin, and the pale boy with empty eyes, and I swagger to the right, then the left, trying to maintain balance."

* * *

What. In. The. World.

I can easily recognize the boy as Nico di Angelo... but who is the girl? She has this strange gold aura around her, and she is very very very nervous. She looks like a eighth or ninth grader. _Yes another author's note please ignore this. This is my POV, not Macie's. I am putting Hazel in ninth grade... she's not old enough but who cares? Nico goes in Goode, and Calypso is a Sophomore._

The boy, who appears to be Nico di Angelo opens his mouth.

(Okay I lost my work but Nico literally tells her the normal intro)

"Am I really that important?" I ask sarcastically, leaning on a tree.

"Yes yes yes we have to get to Camp Half Blood, there is a huge monster raid. Something told Chiron that Nico and I had to go and get you. The centuar thinks you are the key to stopping this horrible scene", the girl muttered, gripping her brothers hand harder. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and I am one of the seven, I-"

"You mean the seven who went on a quest to defeat Gaea?" I say, my green eyes widening.

"-yes that seven-", Hazel added. MY FICTIONAL WORLD HAS BECAME TRUE! "-and none of us can kill even one, ONE monster."

I make an extremely confused face. "Not even Percy and Annabeth?"

"Not even Percabeth", Nico growls. He grabs my hand, pulling me into the shadows. "We are going to Camp Half Blood."

Leo clears his throat. Oops forgot he was there too... **(so did I)**

"Get in a circle. We need to land in the middle of the fight", he murmurs, rubbing his hands together. I nod and feel myself melting away.

Landing toward the top of the hill, I have a perfect view of the Camp. I see Percy and Annabeth in the middle of a line. Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin surround them. Feeling a sudden surge of courage, I turn toward the monsters (now I know that surge is Ichor, the godly blood).

"I'm the one you are looking for. Get your monster butts over so I can slice you!" I grin wildly, waving the pencil, which has turned out to be a sword. That is what the mist can do? Totally amazing.  
 _Okay now I have more weapons, one is a hair clip which morphs into a bow, another is a necklace, which is the pencil. The necklace morphs into the sword, a bracelet is a dagger, and I carry a spear. I can use the sword and dagger when I'm in the Greek camp, vice versa. The sword and dagger go away when I'm in Roman camps, vice versa. When around mortals the weapons let me pick._

The monsters speak in unison. "There she is. Let us go and get her." The leader, a automaton, signals to the others to charge toward me. Running at top speed, Clarisse assumes it is her, and she runs forward. But I push her aside and give the monster a hard stare. Then I drive my sword through its head. It collapses, but reforms. I must make a plan...

Oh, that's easy. On every one of these metal structures there is a tiny purple square. So when I destroy it, the monsters disintegrate. But the problem in, it is near their feet. I crouch down, feeling the cold grass, and I run toward the first foot. The monster gets to me before I get to the purple button. I smirk, pretending to faint. The monster casts a look at the others, and I take that time to disintegrate the hand. I leap out, and stab the button. Kaboom. 1 down, 9 more to go.

I use similar styles to get rid of the other monsters. Everybody gasps. I collapse from exhaustion of the energy that I had used

Okay I didn't faint. I fell asleep.

Sometimes a hero can't exactly get the perfect history they want.

* * *

Demigram! (Demigods/anybody else / Instagram)

 _Comments for "Sometimes a hero can't exactly get the perfect history they want."_

Wisegirl36: Can you tell them-  
LightningMoonArrow: -about the time when-  
BlueWaterTrident: Remind me, why do you always come over to my house, and why does my mom have to continue telling you embarrassing stories about little me?  
GoldenSaviorBoy: Save it. Thalia always tells you guys stories about when I was a-  
LightningMoonArrow: We enjoy the tales of Mommy Thalia changing Baby Jason's diapers.  
BlueWaterTrident: I agree... but mine are still worse.  
GoldenSaviorBoy: Shut up Thals. Thanks Perce!  
LightningMoonArrow: Ahh, have I pointed out that your username is ridiculous?  
IAmAnAnimal: We have more important things to do. Look your usernames have changed to something even worse!  
OwlFace: I hate mine.

 _CanadianPerson has been changed to "IAmAnAnimal"  
Wisegirl36 has been changed to "OwlFace"  
LightningMoonArrow has been changed to "Pinecone-Tree"  
GoldenSaviorBoy has been changed to "BlondSuperman"  
BlueWaterTrident has been changed to "BlueIsTheWorstColor"_

OwlFace: Gods, Leo take a break.  
MessengerGirl: At least mine doesn't need changing.

* * *

 **Soo... did you enjoy that preview of "Demigram"? The fanfiction is going to come out the SAME day as the Trials of Apollo!**


	4. Annabeth is confused

Chapter 3- Annabeth is confused (hahahaha)

* * *

Last chapter: "I use similar styles to get rid of the other monsters. Everybody gasps. I collapse from exhaustion of the energy that I had used."

* * *

*Dreams are underlined and have italics*

Gods, why does this happen all the time? I watch the dream, the dream that always happens on the 17th of each month, appear in front of me. This started ever since I was ten, and I have been having this same dream for a year.

I walk toward the apartment building, helpless. I watch two teenagers fight against each other. Both have dark brown hair. Person one has a helmet and intense grey eyes. She was wearing traditional Greek armor, along with combat boots. Person two had a white shirt and a pink skirt, with jeans. (This is Aphrodite's calm side).

 _"Oh come on, why do you steal the girl? Macie needs me to be her mother."_

 _"You are boring as well. No wisdom, only endless love. Can't you see Pothena is never going to happen? I saved him from monsters, I got him to colleg-"_

 _"Oh quit it."_

I know this isn't like normal. Fighting my way against the spell (like fighting the Imperius Curse) I scream, loudly. I think of spiders. I FINALLY WAKE UP.

When I wake up, Will Solace is looking at me in curiosity. I push away his interested face as I stand up. I drink some nectar from a glass near my desk, and I march out the infirmary. Reaching ground level, I find two birds fighting. Wait no, those were the owl and the dove! Athena's and Aphrodite's sacred animals. They always visit me, and sometimes the owl brings mail, like in Harry Potter.

Stumbling past the stone floor, I make my way to the birds. They greet me, the owl pecking my cheek and the dove nuzzling my neck. I tell them to stop fighting, and they fly away. Grinning up at the sky, I already have a scoreboard. Macie, 2 vs CHB, 0.

They'll be surprised at the other odd things I can do.

Sure enough, the Demeter cabin, Aphrodite cabin, and Athena cabin are staring at me, because what I did. I knew I was going to be claimed. I point to my head. There is a dove sign above it, and I am wearing a... toga and a pair of jeans. Then it morphs into an Ancient Greek tunic. It keeps on going like that, until I point to the sky. A miniature cloud storm is forming, then it turns into an owl.

"What is your name? We never got it", that was the first response, five minutes after the claiming. Annabeth. She has always been my favorite character, Piper right after her. I nod, and I tell her to get Piper. Annabeth is confused for half a second, then she runs off to get both Chiron _and_ Piper.

* * *

After Annabeth returns, I get an introduction of the camp. #1 was the armory, because I obviously needed a new weapon. I couldn't find anything. Suddenly, I was forcefully jerked upwards, and I landed in a pink and grey room.

"Hullo Macie, Piper, and Annabeth. We are Athena and Aphrodite. I have very important news to share with you. Macie was born when both of us spotted Ethan Jack Nicholson, we automatically created a person, a living person. Hecate might have something to do with this. One of us needed to claim you, so we both claimed you in a special way. No need for weapons, you already have two. Your necklace is a sword, your bracelet is a dagger", Athena began.

I look at my sisters, raising an eyebrow.

"When you enter the Roman camp, you will have a hair clip and a spear. The spear is Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. It sticks to you. The hair clip is a bow. Now after I adjust my hair I will explain everything else", Aphrodite squealed, jumping up and down.

"We blocked your mind, so you couldn't figure out what your 17th dream meant", I groan, holding my head. Athena smiles, and continues. "Your wisdom rivals Annabeth's, and Aphrodite... has a lot to say."

"So when you were 10 years old, you were brought to Olympus. Demeter, and Artemis blessed you. Hermes, along with the two other goddesses, gave you a special weapon. Apollo gave you the gift of coming up with random rhymes-", I reddened.

"So all this time, those... embarrassing things I have been coming up with are Apollo's fault?" I ask, burying my face in my hands.

"OF COURSE! THIS IS SO CUTE! YOU WERE SO-", Aphrodite was cut off with a glare from Athena, "Okay Athenie, I promise. Demeter gave the dagger, Artemis gave the bow (duh!), and Hermes gave the spear. Here is your spear!" Aphrodite says, handing me a silver spear. I spin it around, which I was having trouble with. It is almost as high as me...

"The bow comes with a set of silver arrows, but the spear along with it only appears when you go into Camp Jupiter", Athena finished for Aphrodite.

* * *

Landing on my butt, I look at the armory. "Let us skip this."

"Good idea. You already have enough weapons, I'm assuming you don't want fame", Piper mused.

She can read minds? Wow that is amazing. Annabeth looks confused for half a second, and we all burst out laughing.


	5. Percy needs an autograph for 5 seconds

Chapter 4- Percy is in need for an autograph, only for a few seconds

* * *

Last chapter: "Annabeth looks confused for half a second, and we all burst out laughing."

* * *

After getting up the next day in the Athena Cabin (we decided to switch every week), I brushed my teeth, and I packed a book and a bottle of water inside a messenger bag I brought along. I look at my schedule, and looks like I got something else- private training.

I soon figure I'm not Percy-bad with the bow and arrow (borrowed), but I am a lot more worse than the Apollo kids.

Meaning?

I only have a spear for the Roman camp to work with. The Apollo camper adjusts my hand, and BOOOM! I hit a bulls eye. Annabeth smiles, and so does Piper.

"Annabeth, did you see her? She totally wrecked the darts board! It just shattered!" Percy exclaims. I do have to agree, for a 17 year old (6 years older than me), he is very... I don't know how to describe it.

Maybe... practice does make perfect.

* * *

"So she was like failing so badly, shooting arrows toward Annabeth- who was 25 feet to the left, and then on her 16th try- BAAMMMMM! She smashed the darts board with a bulls-eye and the pieces came flying out!" Percy yelled at the Athena campers, who looked quite unhappy.

"You have 2 good sisters, so treat them nicely!" Percy said.

"Why in the Universe is Percy acting crazy?" I ask, casting a half-amused look at Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugs. "Probably that Percy won a bromacing match against Jason, and he ate a huge bag of skittles. Now he's acting all crazy. I've got just the right thing to do..."

"Hey Percy! If you don't calm down this moment, I swear you will get no kisses from me for the rest of the week!"

Percy froze. "No kisses?" he said, looking frightened.

"Yes. Now place your butt on the Poseidon table's seats and start eating. Never come over and yell at any of my siblings again", Annabeth grinned, flashing a thumbs up. After that, she whispered, "-and that's how you get a sugar high boyfriend to stop being high".

After she said that, several younger campers began snickering. Shrugging, Annabeth turned back to eat her olive pizza. I wolfed down my piece, and took out a copy of "Divergent".

"Oh that's good", Malcolm said, leaning over to read.

* * *

Over time, Macie discovered her abilities, like occasionally shape-shifting, and radiating energy. She didn't exactly mind, for it was mainly Hecate's fault. Katie Gardner and Violet, a daughter of Athena, seemed to eye her a lot.

* * *

The eleven year old rushed out of the cabin, and went for a silent walk. She went passed the trees, and waved hello to the satyrs and dryads. The girl pushed back her hood and let the cold October wind whip over her face.

Macie decided to go back to the Athena cabin. Nobody was awake at 4:00, except for the Harpies.

* * *

"I dunno, I take a walk every morning around 5:00, and for some reason I always land near a cave", I announce, staring at 'The Fault in Our Stars'.

...

"Why do I keep on walking?"

* * *

I tossed on a sweater, pulled on a pair of jeans, and changed into a pair of ankle boots. Then running outside, I decide to follow my footprints.

Step. Step. Step. They led to Rachel's cave, and she suddenly changed into the Oracle.

Kind of creepy.

 ** _"Venture to the desert lands of the unknown_**

 ** _3 campers with you are better than being alone_**

 ** _When the sun rises on the final last day_**

 ** _Find the object before it crumbles away"_**

No wonder. That sounded like a very musical Phrophecy.

* * *

The girl from the Athena cabin, Violet, who likes Mythomagic. Piper, my sister. There, all set to go.

The very first quest ever since the quest to defeat Gaea, Queen Dirt Face.

I eye Violet carefully, like she always does to me. She Athena-glares back. I glare at her too.

She seems to get the point.

Piper snaps her fingers, and we set off toward the place my brain guides me.

* * *

 _Down, down down._

 _But we're at the bottom of the hill!_

 _Down below the earth, the part under the world._

 _Oh, the Underworld, how ironic._

Rachel suddenly hops toward us. "Go to the Hades Cabin, they can help you. I can also give you something else- I think the Oracle made me write this down, but I suspect it is part of your quest."

 **"Down below the layers to the place of horror**

 **Use your wits to outsmart and do avoid torture**

 **Time is ticking low you have until the years end**

 **Or else you will have to repeat it again and again**

 **People have once been there, sane into scared**

 **The ones that go in will be dead, not dared"**

I run toward the only cabin that can help us, help us. The Hades cabin.

* * *

Tartarus? Wait what? WE HAVE TO BE GOING TO TARTARUS? I run to Nico. "Help. We are going to Tartarus, and there is nothing we can do about it", I whisper.

He looks confused. "GOING TO TARTARUS IS PART OF OUR QUEST! I NEED HELP!" I yelled, looking afraid. He shakes his head.

"Go to Hecate. She told me to tell you to look for her", he said, then he melted away.

Piper's teeth chattered. "Oh well, let's go"

So we went in the direction of the Empire State building.

* * *

"Hi there goddess of magic, I didn't know you were a witch", I grinned, trying to stay happy. I should be happy enough to conjure a Patronus.

"Agh, demigods. Go to the Underworld, travel into Tatarus' head. You will find the lost item", she said, looking annoyed.

Tartarus' head? I hope I don't find any disturbing thoughts in there...

* * *

 **Thanks vampiregirl99 for Violet! I changed my character to fit her quest, visit her project on** **.edu/projects/95300623/**

 **Thanks for viewing! Oh and FYI this was the hardest chapter to write because... I had to do the quests and stuff.**


	6. Piper is the best sister ever

Chapter 5- Piper is a totally awesome older sister

* * *

Last chapter: "Tartarus' head? I hope I don't find any disturbing thoughts in there..."

* * *

"Come on Macie. Violet, stop disposing facts about the underworld. Not all of us want to hear about the dead souls chasing alive things around", said Piper, very annoyed.

"I'm only stating the facts, McLean. For your information the "spirit" was also dragging me too, don't you know?" Violet protested.

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm only stating the facts, but you are no help. Why Macie chose you, I don't know, maybe it was that weird power she had", McLean muttered.

I snorted. "Half-half-half sibling rivalry, wow."

The totally terrific trio of us staggered down the cliff.

 _"Cooommmeeee toowwwarrrrdddddd meeeeeeee", something whispered._

 _"But why?" I asked._

 _"IIIIII aammmmmmm theeeeeee obbbbjjeeeecccttt", it replied._

 _"Then why couldn't you contact me earlier?" I muttered._

 _"BEEECCCAUUUUUSSSEEE III WILL TELLLLL YYOOOUUUU MOOORRREEEE WHHHEEENNNN YOU GET CLOOOOSEEERRR TOOO MEEE!"_

And the weird guiding voice vanished. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that it gone.

That thing probably gave me my powers. Piper tripped, but she caught herself on a rock ledge. "How did you do that?"

"Quick acting. I learned it while acting as an extra for one of my father's movies", she answered.

I grinned, while Violet smelled the air. "I think I know the reason why we aren't going crazy. 1, Gaea isn't rising. 2, there are less giants that we have to smell. They reek. 3, just hurry up."

"We are currently in Tartarus' windpipe", Violet added. The place shook as rocks fell down. We scrambled to safety.

"I think we can have a call on Hecate right now!" Piper cursed. Hecate appeared, but as a misty shadow.

"Go up to his brain, you will fight many monsters-", she started.

"Quite obvious, that is his most guarded place, where he creates his thoughts", I groaned. Violet also said something similar.

Piper waved her dagger. "ATTEENNTIIONN!"

"The missing object you must find is something important. You must get to it before anybody else does. Macie must be the first one to touch it, then you other two. And that's all the information I can give to you, because this is what the Fates and I came up with in a week", Hecate whispered.

The she dissolved. "Violet, I think you should write this down", Piper noted (oh the irony). We agree and run forward.

* * *

Prepared, is how we came. Gold dust floats around us as we slice the final monster.

Piper has a dagger that also morphs into a sword, her hair feather with a celestial bronze top, and she has her faithful cornucopia. From what I heard, she has used it to save lives. Piper also carried an enchanted pen, which she used to doodle a map on a rock.

Violet looks pretty armed. With her notebook, bag, pencils, sword, and wings, she's likely to either throw a book or take a slice at a monster.

Meanwhile, I am well dressed. I have my headband, bracelet, necklace, and earrings on. It's pretty likely that the next time I see a cyclopes, my jewelry will turn completely gold.

All of us are wearing sneakers, 2 rubber bands, boots, and a hoodie with jeans. Considering the fact that we need it for sleep, the hood is extra fluffy, but really hot when in Tartarus' breathing systems.

Piper slides down a rock, hiding. We each follow her, quietly. Empousai... and 20 of them...

"OH MY GOSSSSH, ISN'T THIS PRISSSSONER SSSSSSSOOOO CUUTTEE?"

"Having you assss a leaddddder is no better than Kelli" (I apologize for the accidental cuss word.)

"Jusssst let me touch himm!"

Piper creeps out, her feather in hand. She jabs it into an empousai near the back, and she runs back to us. "Where did Missssy go?"

"Probably to check her horrible makeup", which earned a few cackles.

"Pleeeasssseee, sssstop with the hissssing!" Piper mimicked. I snickered. "CHARGE!"

Piper has her sword in one hand, cornucopia in other. She begins shouting insults while I cut one's hair. It falls to the ground, wailing.

Yay. 2 down, 19 more to go.

Finally, after dodging and slashing and even stuffing one empousai inside a rock, Piper calls out to me. The last one, probably the leader, walked over to the boy, and leaned-

I rushed forward as a squirrel, turned into human, and sliced the monster. The a glowing light shined around me...

"Power #2- Speed and Fastness", the automaton voice answers. I shrug.

"Thanks Piper. You are a totally awesome older sister", and we walked toward Tartarus' brain.

* * *

 **Short chapter... I'm so sorry**


	7. Tartarus is crazy

Chapter 7- Tartarus is crazy

* * *

Last chapter: "Thanks Piper. You are a totally awesome sister."

* * *

 _Coomeee heree..._

No, don't.

 _commeee here..._

Resist. You are not the guiding voice. You are the trapping one. Go. Away.

And the dream vanished, leaving me sweaty in the middle of the night, if there was nighttime in Tartarus.

* * *

After we freed the prisoner (a boy named Henry, who immediately decided to help us), the quartet climbed up Tartarus' nostril. It was a sickening climb, with green and yellow rocks and a huge wheezing sound. Henry helped Iris-Violet and me up so we could get onto Tartarus' face.

It turned out, there was no face. It was like a black hole, only up above me. I could feel the wind rushing around, trying to pull me out of his nose. So we cautiously slid back down into the nostril, holding our noses, and trying not to breath. The air was becoming pretty foul. After going around and around in circles, I tried to turn into a bird. When I did, though, I had to turn into an elephant next because the "black hole" was sucking me in. After becoming a human, I raced around, getting dizzy.

"Iris-Violet, do you have a computer?" I asked, feeling dizzy. She shook her head, and pointed at Henry, who was holding a silver and blue laptop.

"Whoa, Mr. Boy, how did you do that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Henry, if you have already forgotten. I'm what they call a dem-god. A supposed mortal god. I'm the son of... (I waited for the answer) actually, I don't know. Some god," Henry replied.

Nodding, I opened the computer, went to "Guest", and searched up "human model". I didn't find anything interesting.

"I think we have to do it the hard way. Henry, you stay with me. Piper and Iris-Violet, you go together in the opposite direction. Mark the tunnels you go through with this secret code that I will soon show you. So if you find the path to the brain, we can follow you. When you are done, go back the way you came from and mark your cabin number besides it. If you come to a dead end, take another path. If you come to all dead ends, just go back and follow our trail. Got it?" I whispered. Piper and Iris-Violet nodded. "Okay. Begin!"

Iris-Violet and Piper jog-walked down the way we originally came from. Henry and I advanced. Henry walked slowly, staring at the walls as if he was looking for something. "How long have you been down here?"

"Ever since the Last Giant War. I was captured and put down here. Hermes tried to take a few gods to save me, but the attempt failed. He appeared to me in a dream to tell me to follow you guys. It would get me out," Henry said miserably. The mood became quiet as we advanced forward, the rocks becoming more white than green and yellow. Some patches of blue were on the walls, but they were mainly white with red-green-grey ooze dripping down them. Where could have that came from?

I often turned around to look at the freckled blond-brown haired boy. He was pointing to something behind us. A monster patrol guard was pacing around the hall, about to see us. Frozen in place, I transformed into a fly, then into a bee, then into a mosquito. I decided to stick with the mosquito. Henry, however, had turned into a dog and was invisible. The patrol guard sniffed twice, and continued to walk down the hallway, his tentacles making the trail even more smelly and slimy. Henry quietly turned into a flea, and hopped after him. Stifling a giggle, I flew after Henry the Flea and the slimy monster. The monster turned his key in the door, twisted the lock, walked in, and became a boy.

I gasped, turned into a flea, told Henry not to go in but listen, and turned back into a mosquito. They were speaking in some type of rune language which I couldn't understand. It sounded something like that recording of the Norse demigods talking that my adoptive mother gave me. Henry could clearly decipher the language, and hopped toward the other end of the hall. I slowly flew after him, and ran into a wall. So did Henry. Changing into a dog (I became a fox), we sniffed the air and found no human life forms. Finally I changed into a human and smacked into the wall. I came out the other side. Henry took my example and followed. We ran back to the beginning of the hallway, dodged the slime, and took the path that Iris-Violet and Piper probably took.

Except it wasn't probably even a path.

It was a huge hole.

Henry became a bird and flew over to the other side. I dropped into the hole. Henry continued to fly toward the other end. It was universal- if Henry failed or found something, he would drop into the whole, either stay with me or get me, and I would go with him or he would go with me.

It turned out things were not that easy...

Tartarus is so crazy.


End file.
